


The Witch Who Refuses to Promise and The Beast That Procalims His Greatness

by lazura234



Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [9]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 魔法使いの約束 | Mahoutsukai no Yakusoku | Promise of Wizard (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Prequel to something?, Promise, School, idk - Freeform, small angst?, what is small angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: What is a witch?What is a beast?But most of all...What is a promise?(Twisted Wonderland and MahoYaku crossover)
Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Witch Who Refuses to Promise and The Beast That Procalims His Greatness

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own MahoYaku or Twisted Wonderland, they belong to their respective companies. I only own Layla, her parents, and mentor.
> 
> (References to MahoYaku's major theme)

_**Once upon a time...there was a young girl who visited her friend's home.** _

_**Her friend was having a birthday party.** _

_**Her eyes were filled with excitement as she entered her friend's house.** _

"Big brother Rutile!" The girl called out to the birthday boy, releasing her hand hold to run over. "Happy birth-wah!" 

The girl made one wrong step, leaving her to teeter face first towards the ground. 

"Layla!" Rutile cried out loud while rushing out of the wooden stool he sat on, but before he could even reach the girl...a hand manages to grab a bundle of the girl's dress from behind. 

"...what a troublesome little brat." A tired sigh escapes from the person who saved Layla from falling. In turn, the little girl glanced around a bit... only to find a handsome young man holding her up like a rag doll. 

"...cool." Layla's cheeks turned pink as she mumbled with big sparkly eyes, staring at her savior as if he was some sort of gallant figure. Where as the aformentioned savior furrowed his brows upon hearing the little girl's word. 

"Hah?" 

"Mithra, isn't it about time you put her down?" 

"You're the one that said to catch her, didn't you, Chiletta?" The man, known as Mithra, dropped the girl unceremoniously to the ground. Leaving Layla to land on her bottom in front of Rutile. 

"Ah Layla!" Rutile quickly went over to Layla, who had her face hidden by her hair. "A-Are you okay?"

Once the girl lifted her head, a toothy smile appeared on her face as she said. "I'm okay!" 

A loud whack echoes from above Rutile and Layla, only to find a blonde haired woman shaking a fist at Mithra. 

"You little brat, how dare you drop my daughter in front of me like that." 

"...Geez, that tough nature of yours hasn't changed at all, Elise." Mithra grimaced while rubbing the back of his head. The woman, called Elise, placed a hand on her hip as she glared at Mithra. "I can see you're still a useless guy as before."

"It's no wonder witches refuse to get close to you." Elise lets out a soft hmph while making her way over to Layla, "What a waste of your visual appeal." 

"You okay, sweety?" 

"I'm okay, mother!" Elise places a hand on top of Layla's head, rubbing the girl's hair gently as she tries to find any signs of bruising. "Motherrrr, I want to play with big brother Rutile." 

"In a minute." Layla whined upon hearing her mother say that. 

"The witch of temptation really has changed her ways, huh, White?" A young man bearing short black hair and golden eyes admitted to another, who bears the exact same face as he. "Indeed she has, Snow."

"Hm?" Once Layla noticed the two adults that beared the same face, she blinked curiously at them, "Who are they?" 

Two wide smiles appeared on their faces. 

"We are twins, young miss." Snow pointed out to the little girl, while White added, "Two peas in a pod." 

Layla scrunched her face at them, "You two don't look like green peas." 

"Ohoho." Snow covered his mouth, hiding his laughter like a pompous noble, "what a brave thing to say little girl." 

"Hohoho." White, copycatted his twin brother, gave a cheshire-cat smile, "if only you knew who we are." 

"Snow. White." Elise frowned at the twins, "Quit confusing my daughter."

"It's only fair that they're going to treat little ones as cute as Rutile and your daughter with playful curiosity, Elise." Layla could see her mother's frown deepen the moment another person entered. 

"Figaro." The smiling gentleman went down on one knee and held his hand out to Layla, who stared at the man with a look of uncertainty. Unable to make heads or tails of the man before her. 

"Hello, Layla. My name is Figaro. Figaro Garcia." 

"Fi...Figaro?" 

"Yes, Figaro." With a cautious hand, Layla carefully reached out and placed her hand in the center of Figaro's palm. The next thing she knew...something small was underneath her hand. Once she grasped whatever it was...Layla turned her hand around to see...

A small clear star. 

"A wizard's sugar!" Layla mumbled out loud then beamed Figaro a happy expression. 

In turn, Figaro smiled as he patted the top of her head. 

_**Even though it was meant to be a happy birthday for Rutile.** _

_**Nothing could stop the premonitions spilled by the witches and wizards gathered around that day.** _

_**At that time, it was expected that Chiletta and Elise weren't going to live much longer. Unlike Snow and White, they have already confirmed that their passing was drawing near as the days pass by.** _

_**However, Layla couldn't understand the concept of passing away like Rutile.** _

_**So she didn't understand why he was crying so much on his special day.** _

_**It wasn't until the red head wizard, Mithra, distracted them by destroying a nearby mountain in the South Country with immense destructive magic.** _

_**The poor wizard ended up getting several hits afterwards for doing something outrageous in a peaceful country.** _

_**But it made Rutile happy and Layla was glad her big brother figure was smiling again when Mithra talked to him.** _

_**As the young girl continued to eat baked sweets with Rutile, her mother was in the middle of listening to Snow and White.** _

_**The twin wizards stated that their premonition wasn't for the witch of temptation.** _

_**Rather...it was for a witch that refused to make promises.** _

"In the near future, your daughter will grow up to be a fine witch." 

"One suited for being called a witch of the South Country." 

_**The twins foretold.** _

"However beware." 

_**They muttered in sync as a sense of forebode echoes in from their words.** _

"An ebony carriage will arrive one day to greet your daughter." 

"Leading the girl into a world where no one can reach her." 

_**Their words began to mix together.** _

"Once she takes that hand from the dark mirror, her destiny will be strongly bounded to several wizards of another world." 

_**As the premonition unfolds before the adults gathered around to hear.** _

_"A rose from a garden of wrath springs as a tyrant yells knowing no bounds, a king's sloth-like roar echoes as he claims his so-called throne, a merfolk from the deep that tempts others to sign a golden parchment, the desert snake coils around it's prey while instilling fear through ruby eyes, an apple so sweet that no one would think a poison would be drenched all over it, a flame that gleams a beautiful blue hue within the quiet land of the dead, last but not least...a dragon lurks among a bed of thorns seeking solace among the stone gargoyles."_

_**Snow and White open their eyes, setting their gaze towards the young girl playing with Rutile.** _

"The moment she meets the beast that seeks greatness."

_**The little girl spotted Snow and White.** _

_**A bright smile formed on her face as she raised her hand to wave strongly.** _

"Layla Solis."

"Will be bound by the kind crow's red threads." 

"For she will be..."

_**A Witch Who Refuses to Promise.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Exactly...what is a witch?** _

_**A woman who has condemned the world with a curse?** _

_**Or a woman who seeks peace and grants it?** _

_**Then...what is a beast?** _

_**A monster that mindlessly eats anything in its wake?** _

_**Or a magical creature that seeks to become great?** _

_**Hm.** _

_**Well.** _

_**What about...** _

_**A Promise?** _

_**Is it something bound?** _

_**No.** _

_**Is it something small?** _

_**No.** _

_**Then...what exactly is a promise?** _

_**A promise...I think I know what it is.**_

_**A promise is a string of words meshed with power.** _

_**These words represent the innermost depths of your heart.** _

_**To betray a promise is like betraying the words born from your heart.** _

_**In turn, the person who betrays their part of the promise loses their powers for being a fool that lies to themselves.**_

_**That is why...** _

_**witches, wizards, and beasts** _

_**...never make[ promises.](https://youtu.be/NH6DZWsqme4)** _

**Author's Note:**

> >Extra  
> Layla: Mother, can I make a mountain go boom like Rutile's uncle?   
> Elise: Sweety...Rutile's uncle is a fool. Don't try to follow his actions.   
> Layla: But I wanna learn how to make mountains go boom.   
> Elise: If mountains go boom, people will receive owies. You don't want people to get owies, right?  
> Layla: Oh. I don't want people to get owies.
> 
> A/N:   
> >Uh if you've seen the tag labeled prequel, then yes. This is considered a prequel for the following oneshots. Yes, I am a fool. :"D I am going to write Layla's actual adventures in Night Raven College, however it's not going to be a long fic due to Twisted Wonderland only having Prologue to Chapter 3 completed on main story. (Sorry, I already have too many big fics) They're just going to be released as a bulk arc. (So a one shot focusing on prologue, another on chapter 1, etc.)


End file.
